Home
by Bother
Summary: Tonks is pregnant and happy with Remus. Andromeda isn't. Third Genre would be Humor dark.
1. Pregnant with Remus

**A/N: Ok, I accidentally deleted this story AND I had deleted the documents. So without further ado, the new and improved story...**

****

Home 

'Home is where the heart is - proverb - your home will always be the place for which you feel the deepest affection, no matter where you are.' – A dictionary

Flashback

Tonks had been glaring at Lupin the whole night. He determinedly avoided her eyes, but he knew why she was staring, he had broken up with her when Mrs. Weasley announced that Harry needed any help he could get a few months ago. Remus Lupin willingly gambled his life in the battle of Death Eaters and members of the Order. Tonks, on the other hand, didn't want to face her deranged family. However, Hermione and Ginny got her to come around.

It was sad for Tonks to watch her family slowly fall like Sirius had. Most of Tonks' extended family was either dead or in Azkaban.

It was in the past though. They're celebrating now, Harry did it. He did it.

End of flashback

_Middle of May _

Tonks Apparated in her apartment with such a loud crack that she almost fell over. She stumbled her way over to a patched couch and collapsed on it. Tonks whipped out her wand and flicked at the fire place. A roaring fire crackled and snapped as though it had been burning for hours. It was colder than usual. The weather was mourning for the fall of Voldemort.

Strange.

The wizarding world was in a festive mood; He-Who-Must-Not-be-Named was dead. Tonks kicked her trainers off and sprawled her body across the springy chair. She heaved a long and loud sigh. A voice cleared behind her.

"Tonks?" said an all too familiar voice. Tonks tried to get up but she only flopped to the floor with a loud _thump_.

"Lupin!" she said putting her head up. She scrambled to her feet. Remus smiled sadly.

"We need to talk," said Remus, he sat on the couch and patted the seat next to him. Tonks sat but didn't look at him.

"Look, Tonks, I'm sorry I broke it off," Remus said. She tried to nod, but all her muscles seemed to have froze.

"It was too sudden and I was selfish."

"You weren't selfish, Remus."

"Yes I was and you know it." It was true, actually.

"The Order is having a party over at Godric's Hollow," Remus continued, "d'you want to come?" Tonks thought for a moment. She stood and showed Remus to the door.

"Well that makes a whole lot of sense. You tell me that your _sorry_ for calling it off and then you ask me to go to a party. Thanks, but no thanks," Tonks said icily. Remus made an odd face and reached for the door knob, but instead her grabbed Tonks by the shoulders. Tonks didn't fend him off but she felt herself fall towards him. Almost instantly they were involved in a heavy snogging fest. Each time they broke apart she would glare at him and they would slam forward for another angry kiss. Remus peeled his tattered robe off and threw it on the floor.

"Wait," Tonks panted as Remus began kissing the side of her neck. "Stop."

"What?" Remus said as he lifted his head from her collar. Tonks brow furrowed for a moment as though she were thinking of a something.

"Nothing," she said simply. Tonks leaned toward him.

"Are we moving too fast?" Remus asked. Tonks shook her head as she unbuttoned her pants.

"No, no, I'm just fine."

Bright lights woke Tonks up the next morning. She moved on her side and a searing shot of pain echoed in her hips. She squinted her eyes open and found a man's arm draped over her bare chest. Memories of the night before flooded her brain and she vaguely remembered certain things.

Remus's arm.

"Morning Lupin," she said loudly as she turned to face him. His eyes popped open; he was slightly cross-eyed. He breathed deeply from his nose and he made a soft humming noise.

"We probably shouldn't have done that," Remus said softly.

"So? I think maybe we did move a little fast, though," Tonks groaned theatrically. Remus smiled, wanly. Tonks noticed that under his eyes were gray circles. After a moment of looking at each other, Lupin blushed and turned away.

"Do you want breakfast?" he asked wrapping one of the white sheets around his waist.

"Sure. I'll be down in a minute," said Tonks.

"Alright, let me go salvage my clothes."

__

Three months later...

Remus was sitting on the overly patched couch at Number 12 Grimmauld Place. He was reading a very boring book about a witch defeating numerous magical creatures with a flick of her wand. Remus flipped the book over and found that it was not a witch, but Molly Weasley's Gilderoy Lockhart book. Remus bit back a laugh and turned to Tonks, who just walked in the room.

"Do you think I am pudgy?" she asked. Lupin's smile slid off his face.

"No, of course not," he answered, quite meeting her eyes. Sure, she had gained weight but Tonks looked fine nonetheless. She sat next to him.

"You have to say that," she said moodily. Remus repressed rolling his eyes with difficulty.

"You've been really, er , how should I say this? Moody," he said turning away from her. Tonks sighed.

"I blame the vomiting that I've been doing," she put a hand on her stomach as though she were about to be sick.

"Should I get you a bowl?" Remus asked swiftly. Tonks shook her head.

"No, it's usually in the morning," she said as she sprawled out on the couch, over Remus' lap. He gently put a hand on her belly and then he snapped. Everything just fit.

"Oh Merlin, you're pregnant!" Remus almost shouted. Tonks jerked herself up. She had dozed off.

"Huh? What did I miss?" She said as she scrambled off his lap.

"You are pregnant," Remus said.

"What time is it?" Tonks asked him. Remus threw his hands up.

"Did you not hear what I said? This isn't good," he said. It was illegal for him to have children.

"What time is it?" Tonks roared. Remus glanced at his watch.

"It's 6:34. Why?" he asked. Tonks led him out of the house by his arm.

"_We _are going to buy one of those muggle pregnancy sticks," Tonks said grinning. "I've always, if I ever had kids, wanted to use one of those."

After they had walked to the store, attempted to get muggle money, and found the little Muggle stick, they walked in a dead silence back to Grimmauld Place. Tonks suddenly broke the silence by laughing.

"What?" Remus asked worriedly. He felt jumpy as though people were staring him down.

"It says, well, it says I have to," she cleared her throat, "Urinate on it." She finished with a giggle as she headed toward the bathroom. She took the test and washed her hands. Under the instructions was a small rhyme, '_If blue, expect something NEW!_' She glanced at the stick which was bright blue. Tonks felt oddly moved by the color and it felt as though something very heavy was pushing on her chest. She sat on the toilet, which she hadn't put the lid down. Tonks was soon at the mercy of the toilet, for her buttocks were stuck in it.

"REMUS!" Tonks shrieked as she flailed desperately in the toilet. Remus suddenly burst through the bathroom door and flashed an evil grin. He almost collapsed with laughter.

"Yeah, real nice way you treat the mother of _your _child," Tonks snarled from the toilet. That sobered Remus in a second.

**REVIEW Y'ALL!**


	2. Charlie

**A/N- Here's chapter two!**

**Charlie Weasley**

Remus' eyes widened in surprise as he stumbled to his knees. Tonks desperately wished she hadn't told him in such an open manor. She knew better not to shock Remus. His face disappeared for a moment in his hands. When his face reappeared, it was shining with tears and he was grinning to Tonks' relief. He walked on his knees to Tonks' side and gave her an awkward side hug.

"I love you so much," he said burying his head in her shoulder. Tonks was beginning to get impatient.

"If you loved me you'd help get out of this toilet," she said letting her mood get the best of her. Remus let her go.

"Sorry Tonks," said Remus hurriedly. He pulled her hands and she stood with a _pop_. They laughed as someone burst into Grimmauld Place. Mrs. Black immediately began to screech.

"_MUD BLOODS! FLITH! BETRAYING THE HOUSE OF MY FATHERS!"_

"YOU OLD BAG! GIVE IT A REST!" A young man yelled. Mrs. Black's screams faded

"Tonks, Professor Lupin! What in Merlin's name are you in the bathroom together for?" Ron Weasley said as Tonks lunged for the Muggle pregnancy stick and box. Hastily she tapped the box and stick with her wand. Instantly they were both in flames. She dropped them and Remus stomped the fire out with his shoe. Ron looked shock when his mother joined his side.

"Oh, Remus, Tonks," Mrs. Weasley said. She dropped her large bag and pulled the two of them in a bone cracking hug. When she let go, Remus and Tonks were both gasping for air. She stood back and observed them.

"You two look so much healthier than the last time I saw you," said Mrs. Weasley. "Tonks there's a radiance in your cheeks and Remus you look young as ever! I'm glad you two got back together. Charlie will be surprised," she added as she led them out of the bathroom. Tonks looked nervously at Remus.

"So," Tonks said, "what brought you here?" She asked Mrs. Weasley. Molly whirled around.

"Goodness me I forgot to tell you," she said. "Charlie finally came home!"

Mrs. Weasley pointed between Remus and Tonks and, sure enough, Charlie Weasley was walking up to them. Charlie grinned at Tonks. Remus felt as though something had burst in his chest and was contemplating ideas if Tonks would leave him for Charlie. They had not seen Charlie since the middle of the war when he announced he was soon coming home. That was months ago. Tonks and Remus had been on break then. He held his hand for Remus to shake. Remus shook it after a rather sharp poke from Tonks' elbow in his rib cage.

"Remus, can you help me with some of the luggage? Fred and George brought some of their store whatnots and they're heavy," Ron said. Harry nodded by Ron's side and Remus had no choice but to follow the two young men. Mrs. Weasley left to watch the three men and their work, leaving Tonks and Charlie by themselves. He stared at her for a few moments.

"You look great Tonks," he finally said huskily. Charlie wrapped an arm around her waist. She pulled away from him.

"No, Charlie I _must_ to tell you something," she said looking him desperately in the eyes.

"And what is it you _must _to tell me?" He said rewrapping his arm across her waist. Before Tonks could answer, another voice joined their conversation.

"That she is dating me," Remus said fiercely. The burst in his stomach was draining onto his organs and his heart was beating angrily. The color from Charlie's face drained color and he quickly took a step away from Tonks.

"How awkward; I am _so _sorry I didn't know and Tonks was trying telling me –" Remus interrupted angrily.

"Save it." Was all Remus said. Charlie walked from the room with a bright crimson face and ears. Tonks looked at Remus flabbergasted.

"What's gotten into you?" She asked him. He looked at her with firm glowing eyes.

"It's so close to full moon," he said calmly and quietly. "You're considered my mate, so I became protective." He glared at the door in which Charlie had closed behind him.

"_I'm_ considered your mate?" Tonks asked incredulously. Remus blushed and nodded.

"Well, considering the outcome," he gently rubbed her stomach. "I'd say yes. You are my mate." After a moment he asked, "Why is your stomach hard?" Tonks shrugged.

"I guess it's just from being your mate," she said with a grin.

**REVIEW**


	3. Grandma Andromeda

1**A/N: Is this what I think it is? Am I back? Is 'Home' actually being _updated_? Well to all you people who read this story, then the answer is yes, darling doodle pie. **

**Grandma Andromeda**

As the light in Remus in Tonks' room grew brighter, the noise outside their door silenced as the Weasleys left for Hermione Granger's house. A note was left on their bedside explaining. Remus was sleeping quite comfortably when a very heavy pillow slammed into his side. He sat up so fast, he saw little stars. He swore.

"Ah, we have a mighty mouth here don't we?" Tonks said grinning evilly. She was fully clothed with bright, long, lemon yellow hair. Her face was inches from his with her knees on either side of Remus' legs. Tonks kissed him fully on the lips before springing up and ripping the sheets off of him. Remus instinctively curled up as she flung the curtains open.

"Get up Remus! We are meeting with my mum and dad in less than T-Minus," she checked her watch, "three hours!"

That comment made Remus fully awake. "We're going to see your parents?" He said incredulously. "Why? It's full moon tonight."

"Well, one, I am pregnant, and two, we have to tell them _sometime_. Plus we'll be home before the moon rises," she said matter-of-factly. She was now throwing Remus' best robes on their bed, which only had two patches, on the elbows. Tonks tossed a pair of pants on top of the robe. She whirled around to look at him.

"Hurry and get ready, you know my mother, she would have a heart attack if we were late." With that, Tonks left the room and closed the door with a snap. She was right. After the war, Andromeda became increasingly bitter. Perhaps it was the thought that her sisters had became so evil that she wanted to forget about them. Maybe looking into Tonks' face reminded her of the past. Whatever reason she might have, Remus did not know it. The only thing he knew, as he pulled his pants on, was that the meeting with Andromeda Tonks was not going to be a happy one.

_And, arriving at Andromeda's house..._

As they apparated onto the doorstep to the house, Remus felt like his insides had dropped suddenly. He glanced at Tonks, who had changed her hair and miraculously flattened her stomach, she looked the same as he did. She flicked some of her brown hair out of her eyes and turned to Remus.

"Ready?" She asked quietly. Remus nodded. Tonks reached her arm out and knocked the door, once. As she raised her hand to knock again, the door flew open revealing Andromeda Tonks and her husband, Ted. Without a word, she ushered them inside and on to a rather stiff couch.

"So, Nymphadora, what is it you would like to tell me?" Andromeda said coldly as she sat on the couch facing them. Ted cleared his throat softly.

"Oh, nothing much mother," Tonks said airily. "You know Remus right?"

"Yes," Andromeda said cutting off Ted, "Nymphadora, you were never well when it came to closing you mind."

Remus didn't dare to look at Tonks. It wasn't like Andromeda didn't know, because there was a large percent in her favor that she knew Tonks was pregnant. A shrill whistle broke the awkward silence.

"Tea!" Ted said, almost in relief. He bustled into the kitchen. Andromeda was still looking coldly at Tonks and Remus.

"Tea time," Ted sang as he re-entered the living room. He stumbled on the rug and the tray went flying; Andromeda, not even looking, flicked her wand at the tray which reassembled itself.

"Well, no time like the present," Tonks said to Remus. She turned to her mother and said, "I'm pregnant."

"Are you two married?" Andromeda asked. Her expression hadn't changed, as though she didn't believe it.

"Ah, no." Remus and Tonks said in unison; a dull flush rose to their faces.

"So you are telling me, that you are unmarried, pregnant, with a wolf!" Andromeda shrieked. Tonks and Remus rose angrily to their feet.

"I think it's time you leave!" Andromeda said. She waved her wand at Remus. Instantly he was catapulted from inside the house and hurled outside the door.

"MOM!" Remus heard from inside. He scrambled to his feet and went to charge at the door, but was thrown back instead. There was an unperturbed charm on it. So, Remus tried apparating inside; a sickening pain spread from his head to his toes and a voice sounding Andromeda's said, "_No! No! No!_"

Remus stayed outside the Tonks' house, until the sun started to set, and he realized that the full moon was going to be borne. Remus apparated back to Grimmauld Place and encountered one of the most painful transformations. Not an inch of his skin by morning wasn't covered in blood.


	4. Harsh Reality

**Home**

**If you are in denial that this is being updated, then so am I!**

* * *

Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood in front of Lupin's door wondering what to do. He had thrashed around all night and they all speculated what had happened with Tonks. She had not come back to Grimmauld Place.

"You don't suppose they broke up do you?" Ron asked, concerned. Harry and Hermione shook their heads.

"I doubt it," Hermione said, "I think we should go in there. He's probably hurt."

Harry reached out and opened the door and the stale metallic smell of blood stuck their noses. Remus Lupin's clothes were strewn about the floor in strips with flecks of blood on them. Hermione gasped as they saw their former professor on the floor in a crumpled heap. His breath was slow and labored.

"Professor Lupin!" Harry exclaimed as he heaved the weak man onto the bed with the help of Ron.

"I'm going to go get some healing potion," Hermione briskly said. She strode from the room; her foot steps echoing down the hall.

"What happened?" Ron asked Lupin. Remus sighed heavily and his eyes fluttered. He grabbed the front of Harry's shirt.

"She... took her..." He wheezed, "Tonks... she took Tonks... Andromeda..." Lupin's grip slackened and he fell back.

"Ron - Harry, start peeling off his clothes," Hermione said as she entered the room with a potion bottle full of orange liquid. The three teens began to carefully take the remenants of the wolf's clothes. Occasionally, he would flinch; they were causing him pain. Hermione began to siphen off the dried blood with her wand as Harry dabbed at the wounds with the healing potion.

"This is not good," Ron said grimly. Without Tonks, Lupin was going to sent into a tailspin; she was the only thing keeping him sane. Harry, Ron, and Hermione didn't know what exactly had happened with Tonks, but they knew it was not good.

* * *

"You're going to have to let me go eventually," Tonks said to her mother, folding her arms. Andromeda gave a shrill mocking laugh.

"That may be, but as of now, I am not letting my only child give birth to a werewolf child," Andromeda said as she ushered Tonks into her bedroom.

"What are you planning on doing?" Tonks said trying to keep her defiant composure, but faltering. She did not want her mother to make her have an abortion. Andromeda smirked slightly.

"It's nothing that drastic, my child," she said, knowing exactly what Tonks was thinking, "I want the best for you, and that doesn't include a halfbreed baby."

"Mother," Tonks said stiffly, "Why are you doing this? The best for me is being with Remus!" Even as she said it, Tonks felt a bit childish.

"Nymphadora," Andromeda said, "Have a good night sleep." She closed Tonks' door with a snap. Tonks was in shock and denial; in a few short hours she had been taken from the man she loved and put in captivity by her own mother! Tonks flopped on the bed and rested her hand on her stomach.

"I'll be home soon, Remus, I'll be home soon."

* * *

Hermione, Ron, and Harry had managed to clean up Lupin and convinced him to drink some tea. He was pale and shaking as if he were in a very cold room.

"Professor, what happened?" Hermione asked gently. Lupin set his tea on the kitchen table; he rested his head in his hands.

"Andromeda took Tonks," he said, barely legible.

"Why?" Harry and Ron gasped. Tears seeped from Remus' hands.

"Because I am not human," he said looking up at Ron, Hermione, and Harry with red eyes and a tear streaked face.


End file.
